NO ERES EL UNICO QUE SUFRE
by jupter
Summary: Tal vez me odies, pero sufro igual o mas que tu... porque se que no mereces sufrir. Un fic extraño...Christophe x Tweek leve creek


**Tweek POV**

Cerre los ojos fuertemente, sabia que este momento tenia que llegar, pero no por eso dejo de ser shokeante. Unas lagrimas surcaron mis mejillas, mi cuerpo tardo unos segundos en reaccionar. El me veia fijamente. Me di la vuelta, aun sin querer ver, y sali a correr. No me importo nada saber que de seguro el se quedaria alli solo, claro que no me importo... A veces creo que no soy una buena persona. Durante el camino casi me atropellan un par de veces, pero aun asi no me importo para nada. Lo unico en lo que podia pensar ahora era en lo que habia ocurrido los ultimos meses, pero sobretodo recordaba lo que Christophe me habia dicho.

**Flash Back**

Un rubio iba caminando nerviosamente hacia el parque, la razon era que su mejor amigo lo habia citado alli porque tenia algo importante que decirle. Ese misterio era mucha presion para la pobre y fragil mente del pobre adicto a la cafeina, pero lo peor de todo, es que tal vez si sabia de lo que le queria hablar. Ya en el verde cesped de aquel parque, pudo distinguir a lo lejos una delgada figura. Una camiseta verde, pantalones militares... un cigarrillo en la mano. "Me hace acordar a Craig..." Sacudio la cabeza varias veces, no, el no era Craig, no era su amado Craig, eso le dolia demasiado. Primero, porque le hacia recordar el hecho de que Craig ya no estaba a su lado como antes, y segundo, porque Chris no merecia vivir bajo la sombra de Craig. Aquel chico, lo habia dejado, nunca lo amo, para el fue simplemente un juego, nada mas, le habia roto el corazon. En cambio, Christophe, estuvo con el en esos dias tan tristes luego del abandono de Tucker, poco a poco se fue ganando su confiansa, lo acompañaba en aquellos dias en los que de la nada se ponia a llorar.

-Chris...- Lo llama intentando quitarse sus pensamientos de la cabeza. El nombrado voltea la cabeza y en su cara se dibuja una adorable sonrisa, una que solo estaba reservada para Tweek...Como la de Craig... De nuevo esa estupida voz en su cabeza... Debia aceptarlo! Craig no lo queria!

-Twekeers...- Le saludo el castaño...Asi lo llamaba el. Por que tenia que recordarle constantemente a ese jodido pelinegro que aun seguia en su corazon? Cambio de pensamiento al ver que Chris tenia en el rostro varios indicios de haber estado llorando.

-Que paso Chris?- Pregunto el rubio muy preocupado.

Ze Mole giro el restro y se lo seco con los puños de su saco, no podia dejar que el rubio lo viera llorar. -Tengo algo que decirte- dijo mientras tragaba en seco. Decirlo o no decirlo, el mayor dilema que habia tenido que resolver en su vida, y si que habia tenido que resolver varios dilemas. -Tweek...- Dijo tomando al pequeño chico de las manos.-te amo- Nada mas... ni una palabra mas.

**Fin Flash Back**

Perfecto, habia demostrado toda su covardia, no le habia dado ninguna respuesta, aun cuando ya sabia que su amigo sentia eso por el. Nunca se habia sentido tan mala persona como ese dia.

...

Se sentia un idiota, miro al cielo y blasfemo un par de veces. Pensar que creia que diciendole lo que sentia se iba a quitar un peso de encima... tanto peso se quito, que ahora se sentia vacio, esa huida era mas que un rechazo. Tweek no queria saber nada de el, verdad? Se sento en el suelo un largo rato sin importarle para nada el insoportable frio. Se froto las manos, se abrazo a si mismo. Al cabo de una hora, habia comenzado a nevar, su castaño cabello, cubierto por una capa de nieve, pero poco le importaba, talvez morir no era una mala opcion. Primeros sintomas de hipotermia.

...

Mordio su labio inferior sin importarle para nada la sangre que comenzaba a brotar. Miro el techo de su habitacion, su cuerpo temblaba, que decir en una situacion asi? No podia decirle "yo tambien" porque no era cierto, el no lo amaba, el aun amaba a Craig, y seria muy injusto hacerle eso a Chris, sin duda, jamas se lo podria perdonar. Tomo cerca de cinco tazas de cafe intentando tranquilizarse, cosa que le era imposible. _"Te amo Tweek" _Por que a el? Por que no se fijaba en alguien que si le correspondiera? Se sentia culpable, queria morirse, eso es, queria morirse. Miro hacia todos lados, recordo que sus padres no estaban, eso era malo, muy malo. A punto de tener una crisis nerviosa.

* * *

_Que es peor? Amar sin ser correspondido? O ser amado y no poder corresponder?_

_Tal vez ambas cosas son la misma mierda..._

_Tal vez haya cosas peores..._

_Tal vez nadie lo sepa jamas, porque el que ama, no es amado y el que no es amado, ama._

_Lo unico que de verdad es claro, es que esas son las cosas que te hacen odiar al amor:_

_El que ama, muchas veces, acaba en el dolor o la locura._

* * *

_**Oh... quien sabra que fue eso? Fue el resultado de un dia de **_**_reflexión, en el que me di cuenta de muchas cosas...  
Porque yo misma soy la que ama sin ser amada, y el que es amado y no ama, ese es mi amor._**

_**No se... si quieren opinar, opinen... **_

_**Besos.. las quiero mucho**_


End file.
